TekkenXOuran: The New Girl
by Clonegirl66
Summary: Lili Gets transfered to Ouran Academy and she has Change of Heart for her old friend Tamaki to Kyoya Warning Raiting may change to T to M
1. Chapter 1

**The New Girl: TekkenXOuran Chapter I**

Its hard for Lili Emily De Rochefort to go on with her families business in Japan. It seems to make herself worry about the Mishima Zaibatsu is gonna capture her dad, but one day her dad desides to live in Japan for a little while to work with some rich family business where a French Noble is running a very rich Institution for young kids to make a spark of life and surpass there parents when older, or just make there own business.

The Rocheforts hold a meeting in the estate, and starts talking about their trip to Japan. When the conversations starts dying down Mr. Rochefort makes his short Speech.

Mr. Rochefort: _'hiting the shampaine class with a fork' _Quiet down my good people!_'Stops and stands and so as Lili'_ before we start with the Speech I'll like to thank you all for your incredible hospitaliy including Ms. Suoh _'holding his palm facing up to her pointing' _once we are gone yes i'll still need my wife to cover my days for me while me and my daughter are gone, and now to my daughter Lili will now be changing schools.

Lili: _'Confused' _What? I don't wanna changes schools again now after- my fight with a friend of mine _'tring to hide the fact that she entered the King of Iron Fist Tournament without her father noticing after she got kidnapped' _now where am I going to now Dad?

Mr. Rochefort: Good question, you'll be enrolled in Ouran Academy '_pulls out the regeistraion from his coat pocket and shows them to lili' _

Lili: Hmm, I geuss it dose look very eligant to a lady like me- what a miniute OURAN ACADEMY!? _'Funny spazz moment'_

And out of the question she was now booked to be in Japan once again on a busy business trip, or she actually might be staying? that's what remains about her father. A day later passes by and Lili in her new school uniform a Pale Yellow gown-like dress a bit too fancy for a rich school. Lili and her dad go to the office to meet Mr. Souh and when she was passing by she noticed 2 very handsom young teenage boy's about the same age as her. The blonde(Tamaki) and the boy with Black(Kyoya) seem to be caught in a dence conversation only making Lili suspisious thinking are they enemies or friends walking on by never noticing Lili staring at them.

Mr. Rochefort: Lili!

Lili: '_Gasps_' Yeah?

Mr. Rochefort: Did you fall in love again? with the Two Hot boy's you were staring at and never looked at you?

Lili: '_Blushes and waves her hand like and itiot_' No no no You got it all wrong I was just looking at them as if they were some of your clients i've seen!

Mr. Rochefort: Is my little girl growing up already and to take over the family enterprise? '_dramaticly_' oh how i missed you as a younger girl and still blushes but fights in front of everybody!

Lili: '_Makes a Wierd face but a bit angry_' well i geuss it's too late to go back in time to tell me how much you loved me when i was 8 so hahah! *But i wonder who those boy's names are they look so familiar? heh, geuss it's just my head playing tricks on me? I'd like to get to know the one with the Blonde hair*

15 Miniute's later;

Mr. Rochefort: Here we are, the headmasters office '_hands in a fist on his hips_'

Lili: Oh hey dad.

Mr. Rochefort: What is it my dear? Scared of being bullied once your first start dear?

Lili: No! Uh who is the headmasters name?

Mr. Rochefort: I believe its Mr. Souh

Lili: Oh? Just curious about my principle's name? lol

After 2 hours of paperwork which both lili and her dad have to sign, and after that 2 hours made her even more interested about the 2 boy's arguing once then she can explore the school making sure she knows her way around cause the High School looks big so she might get lost easily.

Lili: Hey dad can I explore the school and to know where my classes are? please?

Mr. Rochefort: Of course you can Lili. Just remember to get back before 5:30 because i think Souh wants me to finish up some personaly paperwork. Go and have fun!

Lili: '_smiles_' Thanks dad! '_and runs out the door as if she wants to despertly wanting to see someone_' *awesome now time to find those sexy boys!*

Lili never felt this alive before as soon as the 4:00 bell struk, soon she heres some girls screaming thinking that their in trouble she runs to the rescue only to find Music Room #3 where she can't here screams but speaking. She opens the door and finds herself in a glimpes of rose pettels blowing twords her face making her put her arm on her eyes. When she fells the wind vanish she puts her arm to the door and pushes it more, and finds in the room a bunch of girls hodling around some tables with 7 guys on each table, she is confused as what this might be? a dating service? a few sec. after that 6 of the Host Club members look at the door and sees a Long Blonde hair girl peeking through the side of the left door.

Honey: '_curiously and cutely_' Who is she? she looks really cute?

Twins in unison: Pity; its just a new geust

Kyoya: A new geust huh? why don't you come in '_holding his hand out_'...Emily De Rochefort?

Lili: '_shocked with wide eyes and blushing_' *HOW DOES HE KNOW MY NAME?* '_she puts her hand on his hand only grabbing her and into one of the sofa's_' Ok now I want answers! who are you! and how do you know my name?!

Tamaki: Wow Kyoya even you can name a girl not just from looking at them but '_looks at her in surprise_'...Omg it is you LILI! '_he grabes her by the tourso and begins swinging her_' I never thought I'd ever see you again after Middle School! yipee yipee

Lili: I'd appreasiate it if you would stop spining me around! '_and he stops and puts her back on the sofa_' My god I thought you transfered to another school?

Tamaki: How old are you now?

Lili: 16

Tamaki: Me to!

Lili: And how long have you been at Ouran Academy?

Tamaki: 2 Years

Lili: I never got your name? '_as she points to Kyoya_'

Kyoya: Its Kyoya Ootori

Lili: OH! like the Ootori Medicial supplies?

Tamaki: Well i geuss an inrtoductin is in order, I'm acutally the leader of this fantastic Host Club, This is Mori-sempi (The Strong Silent Type), this little cute on is Honey-sempi trust me he is a senor (Boy Loitia Type), This is the Hitachiin Twins Hikaru and Kaoru (The Little Devel Type), Of course Kyoya the Vice Presidant (The Cool Type), for me The Princly Type, and of cource we can not forget our Rookie Haruhi (The Natural Type)'_pointing at her with a tray of tea_'.

Haruhi: What is it now sempi? I need to get this tea to the girls '_she looks at Lili in a confused way_' Wait is this your Twin Sister?

Tamaki: Daddy does not have a Twin Sister! Even if were both blonde does not make us related!

Haruhi: Yes it does

Tamaki: '_Sitting in the emo corner_'

Lili: What did you just do Haruhi?

Haruhi: He gets like this all the time, I never got your name?

Lili: Its Emily De Rochefort '_both shake hands_' but you can just call me Lili.

Haruhi: '_Smiles_' ok Lili

After Lili was getting along with some of her new friends, she was the most curious about Kyoya. He knew her name and her Businesses with her dad. For some weird reason she feels more attracked to him than Tamaki even though they were friends in Middle School before he moved to Japan with his grandma. She then turns her attention to Honey.

Lili: Hey little Cutie '_Kawaii mode_'

Honey: Hi Li-Chan! '_Being cute_'

Lili: '_Bit of Moe sinces coming_' I was also wonding do you know anything about the Mishima Zaibatsu?

Kyoya: '_Behind her and on her ear_' Of course '_in a sexy way_'

Lili: '_Blushes red and turns her head just a little and Kyoya pushed her on the Couch and pins her but manages to escape_' Ok then what do you know about me and the Mishima Zaibatsu?

Kyoya: Ok then, if thats what you want then tell me why you participated in a Tournament?

Lili: For the sake of my Father! he needed help. The Zaibatsu was going to capture my dad and hold him for ransom but instead, '_starting to tear_' I part. in the Iron Fist Tournament and paid of the problems for him '_A tear drop flows her face_' I love my Dad I'd never wanted to see him upset about me being in the Tournament...Twice! '_with two fnigers holding up_' and now I'm screwed '_as she drops her head face first to the floor and gets back up_'.

All the Host club members looked at her with some emotion and some of the girls started to look. Emberessed as Lili is, she walks up to Honey and closes a bit on him.

Lili: Honinozuka is it?

Honey: Yes, Li-Chan?

Lili: Please teach me the family Martial arts so I can wish for my fathers happiness '_on her knees_'

Honey: '_appauled to be a master again, and hugs her really tightly tears all over his face and so as Tamaki_' I'll do everything to make your father proud!

Tamaki: '_runs after her and graps her by the torso again and spins her twice as fast in a circle_' Oh my Princess i'll do it to, and i'll not have your family broken up!

Lili: '_feeling a little sick_' Please stop spining me! '_In slow motion she lifts her left leg and put in on his stomage making a daring escape in a backflip motion wowing Honey and Mori_' You really need to work on your Personality cause its desperite for love. You have definatly changed Tamaki, and I'm impressed to see how these people can scop up wtih your level.

Tamaki: But-, Whats that rubbling noise? No NO! '_A very stange laugh but familiar to Lili was herd_' Not her again?

A Female laugh was coming through the cracks on the floor which Renge's turbine **Powerful Moter **was coming out of the floor into a huge platorm with Renge on top standing and looking down at Lili surprised.

Lili: '_In her fighting stance and lets her guard down when a familiar girl was happy_' Renge Hoshakuji?

Renge: Is that you Lili?!

Lili: '_Folds her Arms up as Renge jumps off the platform and goes back underground and hugs in a Yuri kind of form_' I never thought I'd see you here!

Renge: Me too! '_putting their foreheads together giggling_'

Kyoya: '_coming up to the two girls reuniting confused_' So is this one of you dads business partners Daughter?

Lili: Why yes '_putting Renge down_' We are Best Friends, its been this way since grade school, and do you know?

Kyoya: Know what? do you know something I don't know about your businesess?

In Unison: '_Laughing insanily_' One of our families heads are Married!

Twins: What?!

Tamaki: What?!

Honey: How?!

Haruhi: How?!

Kyoya: '_Drops his head in dissapointment_' *I thought I know every business heirs to rich Families, but why?* Why?! '_drops to his knees_'

Renge: Oh '_takes a knee_' don't be so apaulled Kyoya, I know how it feels to not know everything once your the next heir to a very rich family.

Lili: It's true '_takes a knee too_' we've both had the same experiance, and that's probably how we both became friends!

Renge: That was some good times Lili.

Lili: I know, right? '_Both laughing again but more softer_'

Honey: So does that mean that both Ren-Chan and Li-Chan are both gonna be half sisters?

In Unison: Why yes, but not related by blood but from Marrage.

Renge: But I've got a question for my best friend Lili

Lili: What is it Renge?

Renge: Why were you with Kyoya haft of the time you've been here?

Lili: '_Blushes a little_' I have no idea why? hehe

Kyoya: '_Evil smile_' I think I know why

Lili: Hm? '_He then gets more closer to her face than the time he pins down Lili, but this time it looked more sedusive as she Blushes even more turning her face red_'

Kyoya: I never seen a Monoco Lady around here ever a Ouran, but that doesn't mean I love you, '_He then gets closer to her cheek_' It just interstes me '_Whispering_'

Lili: '_Trembling and red she takes a hand to his face to kiss him, but was grabed by Renge_' Huh, Renge?

Renge: '_Dissapointed she huffs back to her underground room' _Lili...we are NOT friends anymore, and so as you Kyoya my Love! '_Angerly she opens the door and slams it making the whole room stair including the girls_'

Twins: Drama! '_smiling_' I geuss were not bored anymore

Come back for some more Kyoya seduction and Lili being cute until Chapter 2: Beautiful Liar


	2. Chapter 2

**Beautiful Liar: TekkenXOuran Chapter II**

Once turning to the Host Clubs charms, there's no turning back for Lili. She has fallen under a constent spell that makes her come to the Host Club everyday to see all the Host Club gentlemen. She mostly requested Kyoya which both of them are having a bit of a bond, not like a love bond, but more of a friend bond. Lili has spent too much money on the Host Club that made her Dad worry about what she is spending all of her money on. And as for Lili she wanted to show off her true charms, but needs a distraction to get the Host Club to make warry of her undisputed actions twards hot guys. School is going well for Lili but not Kyoya and Tamaki, some of their actions twards Lili are just akward, but the aspects will never change sence their first encounter with a rich sixteen year old Monoco girl from a very wealthy Family could be so difficult. Now 'day's their speeches to the girl clients were all just flash of images of Lili running through their minds like a fast car in a rally race, Regardless of Tamaki who was always trying to get Haruhi to look more feminime for his love. Now lets get back to the new Rochefort estate where Lili is having a hard time thinking on how Renge and Lili can be friends again. And someone she knows might show up. Her Butler Sebastian comes to the door and knocks shocking Lili a little.

Sebastian: My Lady some of your friends are here at the door.

Lili: '_Opening the door_' Yes, huh '_Relizing it's Asuka Kazama_' What can I do for you my dear?

Asuka: Nothing, I just wanna know why you are back here? Shouldn't you be in Monoco?

Lili: Well my Dad is on another business trip here and I'm probably not going to your school anymore '_Giggling_'

Asuka: Why are you giggling? are you at a school where you can fit in with the rich kids or something?

Lili: Thats why i'm gonna tell you that i love my new High School!

Asuka: Whats it called?

Lili: Ouran Academy, so

Asuka: SO! '_Close to lili and getting in her face then seeing some hot boy's walk to the sidewalk from the parking lot_' Who are they?

Lili: Let me introduce them to you. Their the Host Club boy's from Ouran, and I geuss they are here for the Tour for the new Manor we just got a few days ago.

Tamaki: HI LILI! '_Running up to Asuka and introducing himself_' I'm Tamaki Suoh and you might be Asuka we've been hering about from your friend Lili.

Asuka: '_Blushing_' Man, i wanna be surounded by hot guys like Lili I'm so freakin envious I'm Asuka Kazama '_Shaking hands_'

Honey: Like Jin Kazama of the Mishima Zaibatsu?

Kyoya: Honey? I thought what we talked about in the car was going to be a secret?

Honey: I just couldn't hide it anymore since we're here to see Li-Chans new Manor! Its soooooo big! Their must be a thousand rooms!

Lili: Come on in! Hm do you wanna come in Asuka?

Asuka: Oh I get to come in too?

Lili: Yes! '_grabes her hand and into the living room they go_' Hey if you guys want to snoop around go ahead I'm hungry so i'm gonna get some grub from our awesome new Kitchen, and Dining room. '_She runs to the Dining room and into the Kitchen where the frige stood lili goes ahead and walks to the Frizzer part but was seen by Kyoya_' Huh? Are you hungry to Kyoya?

Kyoya: No, '_Taking her hand and pressing his forehead against hers_' I just want answers! '_A bit angry_'

Lili: '_Blushes and tries to talk but something caught her throut_' I have no Idea what you're talking about? hehehe ohhh man *What up with him today? Didn't he sleep at all last night or something?*

Kyoya: Yes I did

Lili: '_Shocked_' USODA!

Kyoya: No, but i'd like to ask a Question about the Zaibatsu?

Lili: Listen I don't really know much about the Zaibatsu and Jin so tuff luck.

Kyoya: Thats not enough for my answer '_picks up Lili and sets her on the counter still forehead to forehead but in a seductive sceen is born_' Tell me!

Haruhi: Kyoya if she doesn't have that information then let her go! '_out of the blue near the doorway and runs to both of them spiting them up forceful_' now please tell me what's going on?!

Kyoya: She's hiding secrets we don't know

Lili: No I'm not!

Haruhi: You know what forget it! '_Walks away in frustration_'

Kyoya: You'll have to tell me someday

Lili: I'll think about it ok! Happy?

Kyoya: Yes '_Grabs her back and on to her face he kisses her forehead but pushes back to not kiss her lips and leaves leaving Lili standing in the Kitchen Blushing like a cherry_' I gotta catch up with the others bye!

Lili: '_Standing in the middle of the kitchen falling to her knees then her back to the floor made Kyoya come back, he looks into her eyes_'

Kyoya: Are you OK?!

Lili: ...

Kyoya: Oh your fine! '_He then gets up on her hips and gets close to her face and kisses her for real making Lili Kiss him back deeply_'

Lili: '_Puts her hands on his head making them feel closer up to his glasses smugging a little_' My god your a good kisser

Kyoya: I'm no that good '_Kissing until a few seconds he gets up and helps Lili off the floor and begins to hug her romanticly_'

Lili: Are we done here?

Kyoya: No, come to my house and we'll finish this. Once the guys find out were gone, we're dead with questions.

Lili: Yeah, you're right lets go! '_and leaves the kitchen holding hands_'

Lili and Kyoya caught up with the others taking a long tour at the big Manor that made the time fly to about 6:00 PM. Honey and Mori really loved the parts of the Manor that made them awe, the most interested was Haruhi cause she had never been in such a huge house like this. The Twins were the most interested with the layout and the space making them play dead in the middle of the floor causing Lili to crack up in between jokes. Asuka was having way too much fun with Takashi always trying to make him speak, their conversations were mostly about martial arts and how he was trained in the Morinozuka Tradional Karate.

Asuka: Hey I better get going before my mom bitches at me telling me "where have you been?!" bye Mori it was nice talking to you to Honey '_Moe mode_'

Honey: Its my pleasure!

Asuka: Can I hug you? Pretty please with a cherry on top!

Honey: Yes you may-'_Asuka then takes Honey and hugs him making his face close up on her breasts in her most Moe Mode_'

Asuka: Man you are just so Kawaii! I could just take you home with me! '_Stops and lets Honey go making him feel a bit perverted by giving him a nosebleed making it look more cuteir_' Bye to you Mori '_Hugs him really fast'_

Mori: '_Hugs her back_' Bye

Asuka: Maybe you should teach me some of your fighting styles? Hmhm

Mori: Yeah

Asuka: Bye Lili and Kyoya! '_She runs to the gate and into the streets. She trip on the curb but gets up and walks home_'

Xiaoyu: '_Who comes up to the main gate where everyone was starting to go home_' Hi Lili!

Lili: Hi Xiaoyu!

Xiaoyu: Wow I wanna be around cute boy's too!

Kyoya: But we need to get back to our homes, Sorry we have to go

Xiaoyu: And who are you?

Kyoya: Kyoya Ootori

Xiaoyu: Your hot! '_Her Moe sences goes up until the Twins come out_'

Hikaru: Nice place

Kaoiru: Very nice

Xiaoyu: My god This is the best night of my life! Double the hottness and- OMG!

Tamaki: What? '_next to Lili and Haruhi_'

Xiaoyu: Its Raining Men Hallejuah! This is awesome!

Tamaki: '_Walking up to the gate leaning on the bar_' Who might you be? my princess.

Xiaoyu: Its Ling Xiaoyu '_Introducing by bowing_' and you are

Tamaki: Tamaki Suoh '_Grabing her right hand and kisses it_' You have a lovely name

Xiaoyu: '_Shivvering with Moe and faints to the ground making the Announcer yell KO!_'

Haruhi: That was random.

Lili: You can repeat that again!

What will become next of Lili and Kyoya find out on part 3 of my Tekken crossover with Ouran: Friendships with a Host!

Title i got from Beyonce and Shakira! copyrights to them. R&R Please


End file.
